Galactica MSN!
by sarasama13
Summary: The Animamates, Galaxia and the Moons are chatting in MSN! Let's see how it'll turn out!
1. Chapter 1

Reminder: I do not own Sailor Moon. Seiun Kouhi is a made-up civilian name for Sailor Galaxia.

GoldenQueen88= Galaxia

MouseyCheez= Iron Mouse

CrowsRFun= Lead Crow

MunchingSiren= Siren, of course

KoolKat= Tin Nyanko

TsukinoUsa= Sailor Moon

TsukinoLady= Chibiusa

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

MSN sound

GoldenQueen88: Hello? You have reached Seiun Kouhi's desk, how may I help you? LOLZ.

MouseyCheez: Galaxia-sama?! You're working on a Sunday?!

GoldenQueen88: Well, yes...why?

CrowsRFun: It's a SUNDAY! SUNDAY!

GoldenQueen88: DON'T YELL AT ME!

CrowsRFun: How can we yell at you if it's in MSN?!

GoldenQueen88: Oh yeah...so we're in a conference, right?

CrowsRFun: Yep, Galaxia-sama.

GoldenQueen88: Oh-kay. I'm still learning to use the computer. It's a lot of fun!

MunchingSiren: Yes, it's real fun, Galaxia-sama!

GoldenQueen88: O.o

KoolKat: What's up, Galaxia-sama?

GoldenQueen88: What does this popup say about "Your computer has a virus."?

Everyone in the chatbox went: O.O

MunchingSiren: GALAXIA-SAMA! YOUR COMPUTER HAS A VIRUS!

GoldenQueen88: Don't worry. Be right back.

GoldenQueen88 is offline.

CrowsRFun: You know, she would've said BRB...

MunchingSiren: She's still learning, Karasuma-san!

TsukinoUsa and TsukinoLady has logged in.

MunchingSiren: Oh shit!

CrowsRFun: O.o

KoolKat: XD

MouseyCheez: Siren!

MunchingSiren: What? Can't I use bad words like you guys for a change?

TsukinoLady: You're saying this in front of a child!!!

TsukinoUsa: Em...Chibiusa, I think this is the wrong chatroom...

TsukinoLady: Oh ya, it's the Animamates...whoopsie!

TsukinoUsa: (

GoldenQueen88 has logged in.

GoldenQueen88: That was close!

MouseyCheez: Where were you? And what happened to your computer virus???

CrowsRFun: Yeah, Galaxia-sama. How did you take the virus out???

TsukinoUsa: Galaxia's using a computer???

GoldenQueen88: Of course, you dim-witted, fat klutz!

TsukinoLady: YAY! WAY TO GO, GALAXIA!

GoldenQueen88: O.o. Sailor Moon, is your daughter rooting for me instead of her own mother???

TsukinoUsa: Happens everytime. And how did you know she's my daughter?

GoldenQueen88: I ran into this guy named Chiba Mamoru, and we spoke for a while in Starbucks.

TsukinoUsa: ...JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PRETTIER THAN ME DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO STEAL MY MAMO-CHAN!!!

GoldenQueen88: Oh, so he's your boyfriend?

TsukinoLady: My tuxedoed Prince....

GoldenQueen88: XD. You and your family are weird, Sailor Moon...

KookKat: I'm not speaking here! Neither is Mousey!

GoldenQueen88: Oh yes, my computer virus...I just kicked it, punched it and did Galactica Inflation. When that didn't work, I ran to the computer store to get myself a Macbook.

MouseyCheez: O.O. Galaxia-sama, how much was that Mac?

GoldenQueen88: Not much, around a few thousand yen.

TsukinoUsa & TsukinoLady: FEW THOUSAND YEN?!

GoldenQueen88: And when I saw that Chiba Mamoru guy, he was wondering for a gift for his "Usako".

TsukinoUsa: He was thinking about me!!!

GoldenQueen88: Plus he asked me what was the latest thing a girl would like...

MouseyCheez: CHEESE!

CrowsRFun: A pet crow!

MunchingSiren: A bento box!

KoolKat: Anchovies!

MouseyCheez: SHUT UP KATZY!

KoolKat: KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, MOUSE!

GoldenQueen88: Does Nezu's name mean the mouse that we're using on the computer?

KoolKat: You've a good point, Madame Galaxia!

TsukinoUsa: So what did you say to Mamo-chan?

GoldenQueen88: S-e-c-r-e-t!

TsukinoLady: I'm gonna praise you twice even if you're a villain, Galaxia~!!

GoldenQueen88: ^^; Arigato...?

TsukinoUsa: I'm gonna go to your house, Galaxia, and you're gonna tell me what Mamo-chan will give me!

GoldenQueen88: DON'T I...

TsukinoUsa has logged out.

GoldenQueen88: I'm still bathing...

TsukinoLady: O.o That'll give Usagi a shock.

GoldenQueen88: Well, she runs fast. She's trying to climb over my fence....

KoolKat: Fence...?

CrowsRFun: Shit...

GoldenQueen88: I'd better go, she's gonna climb over my bathroom window next!

TsukinoLady: Things she'd do for love...

Long pause...

GoldenQueen88: Ecchi!!!

TsukinoUsa has logged in.

TsukinoUsa: I didn't know that I climbed in the bathroom window!

GoldenQueen88: HENTAI! BAKA! SAILOR MOON BAKA!!!

TsukinoUsa: You're screaming in the chatroom too?! I thought you screamed at me earlier!!!

GoldenQueen88: I don't care! You just barged into me when I'm bathing!!!

KoolKat: Yeah! Princess Small Lady Serenity, your mother is a pervert!

GoldenQueen88: Thanks, Nyanko! ^^

KoolKat: =D

TsukinoLady: I know, but don't be too hard on Usagi...

TsukinoUsa: But Galaxia has really nice curves...

Long pause...

GoldenQueen88: SHADDUPPP!!! (

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did this for fun! Next chapter, it won't be Galactica MSN anymore! It'll be the real life thing!~


	2. Chapter 2

It's still in MSN format...sigh, enjoy the second chapter of Galactica MSN!

KouFighter: Seiya

KouHealer: Yaten

KouMaker: Taiki

KinmokuKakyuu: Princess Kakyuu

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

GoldenQueen88 has logged in.

TsukinoUsa has logged in.

GoldenQueen88: Oh great, of all people, why do YOU have to be here, Moonie? *sigh*

TsukinoUsa: Well, it's because I'm slacking off homework and didn't bathe, Mountain chest!

GoldenQueen88: WHAT?! SAY THAT IN MY FACE, YOU WIMP OF A PRINCESS!

TsukinoUsa: WHAT DID MAMO-CHAN GIVE ME?! IS HE BUSY 2DAY?!

GoldenQueen88: He said he won't be there for a week.

TsukinoUsa: sigh...

GoldenQueen88: Anywayz, what ARE you doing? I'm terribly bored here.

TsukinoUsa: I'm chatting while playing videogames! =D

GoldenQueen88: Is that even possible?!

TsukinoUsa: Try it!

GoldenQueen88: Nah, I'm too busy with work.

TsukinoUsa: Aha! I know why! You don't wanna be a couch potato like me so that you can be prettier and sexier than me! SHEESH!

GoldenQueen88: At least I don't eat junk food like you!!!

TsukinoUsa: Well then, how much weight did you gain the last time you went on a weighing scale?!

GoldenQueen88: NONE! I'm forever 46kg!

TsukinoUsa: I'm 54kg...

GoldenQueen88: Later, it might go up to 70kg!

TsukinoUsa: WHAT?! Fine then, let's have a contest! To see who's sexier and prettier!

GoldenQueen88: *yawn*. You're just jealous because I have more curves than you.

TsukinoUsa: ......that's true...let's drop it..

GoldenQueen88: Good idea. ^^

TsukinoUsa: ^^

KouMaker has logged in.

GoldenQueen88: Oh great, here comes Uterus boy...

TsukinoUsa: BAHAHAHA!!! Good one, Galaxia!

KouMaker: It's not my fault that my attack is like that...anyways, has anyone of you seen Yaten and Seiya?

GoldenQueen88: Wait for a while...ah, there they are. They'll be online soon.

KouMaker: How do you know?

GoldenQueen88: They're flailing their fists saying "TAIKI YOU BASTARD!" outside.

KouMaker: !

KouMaker has signed out.

GoldenQueen88: I won't bother to know what's going on...

TsukinoUsa: Yeah...hey, Galaxia?

GoldenQueen88: What?

TsukinoUsa: What is 1/2+1/2?

GoldenQueen88: 1....

TsukinoUsa: Thanx!

GoldenQueen: It's very simple...

KinmokuKakyuu has logged in.

GoldenQueen88: It's Kakyuu. Hi.

KinmokuKakyuu: uh...hi, Galaxia!

TsukinoUsa: Wow! Everybody's using computers!

GoldenQueen88: So how's your day, Kakyuu? I'm busy talking to the Moonie here...

KinmokuKakyuu: Well, I'm listening to music, chatting with you, ...mind if I come over at 7.30 pm to your house?

GoldenQueen88: Sorry Kakyuu, I'm busy with paperwork. I might not come home til 8.

KinmokuKakyuu: I'll wait!

GoldenQueen88: Princess, did you know that it's winter?

KinmokuKakyuu: Well...I'll wear a jacket!

GoldenQueen88: Sigh, then tell me what do you want.

TsukinoUsa: O.o Did Kakyuu want to come to your house?

KinmokuKakyuu: ! The Moon Princess!

GoldenQueen88: Yes, it's her. We three are talking. I'm chatting while doing paperwork.

TsukinoUsa: Yeah, what did you want, Kakyuu-sama?

KinmokuKakyuu: Never mind...I'll go to Galaxia's house instead..

GoldenQueen88: If you say so...

(Kakyuu answers real fast, faster than the seed of light. O.o)

KinmokuKakyuu: Anyways, how's your day???

GoldenQueen88: Well, you see, I wake up, brush my hair, eat breakfast which was made by Aya-chan, bathe and work.

KinmokuKakyuu: Bathe...?

TsukinoUsa: I think Kakyuu isn't feeling well.

GoldenQueen88: Yeah, what happened, Princess of Fragrant Olives?

KinmokuKakyuu: I'm fine today, Sailor Moon, Sailor Galaxia.

GoldenQueen88: Good.

KouFighter has logged in.

TsukinoUsa: Seiya!

KouFighter: Odango.

KinmokuKakyuu (private message to self: Shit!)

GoldenQueen88: Oh no, happy reunions!

KinmokuKakyuu: Fighter, nice to have you here.

KouFighter: Arigato, Princess.

GoldenQueen88: So how's your frenzy with the other one, Starlight?

KouFighter: GALAXIA!

GoldenQueen88: I suppose he went to hide?

KouFighter: Because of you...

GoldenQueen88: Kinmoku was destroyed, yaddiyaddiyada. DIDN'T I RESTORE THE PLANETS AND STAR SEEDS?! DOESN'T ANYONE REMEMBER THAT?!!!! HUH?!?!

KinmokuKakyuu: FIGHTER! ENOUGH!

KouFighter: No, Princess, because of her Taiki knew that we're coming and he launched a surprise attack on us!!!

KinmokuKakyuu: XD. Sorry, Galaxia. My Starlights aren't very mature...my deepest apologies.

GoldenQueen88: You should train them to be more adultlike, don't you think?

TsukinoUsa: O.o Are you guys done yet? I've been sending private messages to Seiya.

GoldenQueen88: Well, almost done. My paperwork is finished. The rest were Chibi Chibi's drawings...

TsukinoUsa: Aww...you're like a mother, Galaxia! Taking care of Chibi Chibi so nicely...

GoldenQueen88: SHUT UP!

KinmokuKakyuu: I can help take care of Chibi Chibi for you! And it's 6.00, so I can go to your house later!

GoldenQueen88: Chibi Chibi's yours...

KinmokuKakyuu: I'll do a good job!

KouFighter: You sound so dedicated to Galaxia, Princess, it's creeping me out.

KinmokuKakyuu: Well...we need to be grateful to the person who gave back our Star Seeds!

GoldenQueen88: I'm going home. Office hours ends now. See ya!

KinmokuKakyuu: Wait! I'll come with you!

GoldenQueen88 has signed out.

KinmokuKakyuu has signed out.

KouFighter: So, what happens now?

TsukinoUsa: Let's wait!

Next morning...don't worry, they signed out and signed in again. Yaten signed in too.

TsukinoUsa: Morning!

KouFighter: Odango! Morning!

KouMaker: Morning.

KouHealer: OHAYO!

KinmokuKakyuu: Last night was great, wasn't it, Galaxia?

GoldenQueen88: .....huh? What happened last night, Kakyuu?

All except Kakyuu and Galaxia went: O.o

KinmokuKakyuu: You don't remember what we did last night?

GoldenQueen88: ...now i remember...yeah, last night was pretty good.

KinmokuKakyuu: I can never forget it. You were great, my dear.

KouMaker: Princess!!!

KouHealer: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO LAST NIGHT?!

KouFighter: Could it be...

TsukinoUsa: This can't be happening?!

KinmokuKakyuu: We just had a sleepover! And I wanted to tell Galaxia that Chibi Chibi makes a reaction to raisins!

GoldenQueen88: And we pitted our powers until we got tired and slept. Of course I won.

TsukinoUsa: Don't scare us next time!

KouFighter: Sigh...we nearly got worried, wait, we did get worried.

KinmokuKakyuu: What were you thinking, my Starlights?

All except Galaxia: Er..nothing!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phew! Slight GalaxiaxKakyuu as it seems, but it isn't! It was all a misunderstanding! LOLZ!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I. Do. Not. Own. Sailor. Moon.

Chiba40: Mamoru

CereFlower: CereCere

PallaBall: PallaPalla

VesRing: VesVes

JunAcrobat: JunJun

4everBeautiful: Nehelenia (in Chibi version when she was in Stars)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days after the last chat.

KinmokuKakyuu has logged in.

TsukinoUsa has logged in.

Chiba40 has logged in.

CereFlower has logged in.

VesRing has logged in.

PallaBall has logged in.

JunAcrobat has logged in.

4evrBeautiful has logged in.

TsukinoUsa: Mamo-chan, thanks for the gift! I love you!

Chiba40: Well it was all thanks to Galaxia anyways...she said you'll love it.

TsukinoUsa: So that's why she didn't wanna tell me! It was a surprise! Sheesh, she would've told me!

KinmokuKakyuu: Then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? Hey, where's Galaxia?

CereFlower: She must've been oversleeping...

TsukinoUsa: CereCere!

CereFlower: What??? Can't I fantasize?

TsukinoUsa: Well, no, it's just I'm typing your name for fun...

CereFlower: XD

PallaBall: PallaPalla wants to go and find Galaxia!

VesRing: PallaPalla, don't. She might be angry and yell at you like Zirconia-baba.

4everBeautiful: Uh, will anyone type a bedtime story for me?

KinmokuKakyuu: You can ask Galaxia that when she comes online, Nehelenia-sama.

(Long pause)

KinmokuKakyuu: WHERE IS SHE?! GALAXIA!!! I MISS YOUUUU!!!

TsukinoUsa: O.o

CereFlower: O.o what's with her??!

PallaBall: PallaPalla wanna mimic CereCere! O.o, O.O

VesRing: Wow, a lesbian princess...

Chiba40: hehe...-_-; so where is that golden queen anyways...?

GoldenQueen88 has logged in.

GoldenQueen88: Sorry, I was taking a shower and I was late getting out from bed. The bed was too comfy....

KinmokuKakyuu: Can I share it with you?

GoldenQueen88: NO! IT'S MY BED!!! NOBODY CAN HAVE ITT!

CereFlower: XD

4everBeautiful: Now can I have a bedtime story from Galaxia?

GoldenQueen88: Is it nighttime there?

4everBeautiful: Midnight, actually.

GoldenQueen88: Fine, once upon a time there was a person who blew up planets and yours is gonna be next. The end.

Chiba40: That was cruel and quick...

GoldenQueen88: I know.

4everBeautiful has logged out, she's sleeping till the next morning.

Chiba40: Where did she get that widget?!

GoldenQueen88: I have no idea...

TsukinoUsa: Not talking here!!

Chiba40: Right, Usako, I'm very busy at the moment, so can you please wait for me for another week?

TsukinoUsa: But...

Chiba40 has logged out.

KinmokuKakyuu: So, Galaxia, what are you gonna do now?

GoldenQueen88: I slept over at your place two nights ago, so I think I'll chat and get some breakfast. And take care of Chibi Chibi.

TsukinoUsa: How many nights were you together?!

GoldenQueen88: Two, why?

CereFlower: TWO?!

The Amazoness Quartet signed out.

TsukinoUsa: What did you guys DO?!

GoldenQueen88: Nothing, but all I can say is that Kakyuu moans a lot in her sleep. I needed ear plugs.

KinmokuKakyuu: Galaxia! You promised not to tell!

GoldenQueen88: I WAS the villain of the story, wasn't I?

TsukinoUsa: She's got a point.

KinmokuKakyuu: I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

GoldenQueen88: You'd better.

TsukinoUsa; Well for your additional info, Kakyuu, Galaxia's a virgin. =D

GoldenQueen88: SHUT UP YOU MOONIE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT?!

KinmokuKakyuu: ehehe, how did you know?

TsukinoUsa: Lucky guess!

GoldenQueen88: Sigh...anyways, I have to go, I still have a lot of things to do.

KinmokuKakyuu: Alright!

TsukinoUsa: So that means you'll be leaving me and Kakyuu to talk about you and how to take advantage of your virginity!

GoldenQueen88 has kicked TsukinoUsa out of the chatroom.

KinmokuKakyuu: er...(private message to self: Aww! I wanna find out more!)

GoldenQueen88: You don't mind being alone here, do you Kakyuu?

KinmokuKakyuu: Well, it's ok I guess...

GoldenQueen88 logged out.

(Long pause)

KinmokuKakyuu: NOW I'M ALL ALONE HERE!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phew! Finished! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko did.

ChibiChibi=Chibi Chibi

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3.30 a.m.

MSN sound.

"Uuurgh....what is it nowww..."

GoldenQueen88 has logged in.

TsukinoUsa: MORNING GALAXIA!!!

GoldenQueen88: What is it now, moonie? ....as much as I like to call you the b word.

TsukinoUsa: You're mean!

GoldenQueen88: WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 3.30 IN THE MORNING FOR?!

KinmokuKakyuu: Usagi wants to tell us something.

GoldenQueen88: Well she'd better make it quick. She made me wake up when my dream of taking over the galaxy was at the good part....yawn...

TsukinoUsa: Oh....kay. Well you see, Mamo-chan went off for two months studying in a study course in Brance!

GoldenQueen88: You mean France....I see, then what?

TsukinoUsa: Can you be my MSN buddiez? =D

GoldenQueen88 is sleeping. Please don't disturb or you will face eternal damnation. Thank you.

TsukinoUsa: WHERE DOES SHE GET THAT WIDGET?! HAS SHE BEEN SLEEPING WITH NEHELENIA?!

KinmokuKakyuu: Usagi....XD

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next morning, 10.00 a.m.

TsukinoUsa: NUDGE!

GoldenQueen88: I'm here! I'm here! Jeez, I was just drinking coffee...

TsukinoUsa: Oh, you were? Sorry! Anyways...where's Kakyuu?

GoldenQueen88: Since when did I become her keeper...?

KinmokuKakyuu has logged in.

KinmokuKakyuu: Hi you guys. I was playing a guessing game!

TsukinoUsa: Oh you were? Well can you guess what underwear Galaxia is wearing now???

GoldenQueen88: SHADDUP!

KinmokuKakyuu: It's a Monday today, right?

GoldenQueen88: Yes.

KinmokuKakyuu: Then you're wearing white underwear!

GoldenQueen88: I...oh what the heck. Yes, you got me. How did you know?

KinmokuKakyuu: Lucky guess!

[KinmokuKakyuu: Actually, my dearest Galaxia, when we slept over, I checked your daily stuff! I must be so lucky! HAHAHAHA!]

But she accidentally put the A! over there.

KinmokuKakyuu: A!

GoldenQueen88: ?

KinmokuKakyuu: Nothing! Nothing!

TsukinoUsa: By the way, do you guys want to go out to the bistro tonight?

KinmokuKakyuu: I'll go if Galaxia goes!

GoldenQueen88: Get a life, Kakyuu! And slip back to your coma! (Note: The coma part was from Sailor Moon Abridged.)

TsukinoUsa: Is this a lesbian fight?

GoldenQueen88: I'm not lesbian! Maybe YOU are!

TsukinoUsa: Whatever! What are you doing now?

GoldenQueen88: I'm chatting with you while drinking coffee.

KinmokuKakyuu: I'm chatting with you on my computer.

TsukinoUsa: That was basic.

GoldenQueen88: Alright, that's all you want us to do? Chat with you in MSN when your boyfriend's away???

TsukinoUsa: But...isn't it fun talking to me???

GoldenQueen88: I find it rather irritating.

ChibiChibi has logged in.

TsukinoUsa: Chibi Chibi??

KinmokuKakyuu: The Light of Hope, using a computer. =]

GoldenQueen88: Oh great, the mimicker is using MSN!

ChibiChibi: MSN! MSN!

GoldenQueen88: Stop copying me!

ChibiChibi: Me! Me!

TsukinoUsa: er...Chibi Chibi-chan, you do realize, we're in my room and you have a pink laptop that I really want?

ChibiChibi: Pink laptop...Pinkie!!!

GoldenQueen88: Sigh, I'm wasting my time talking to idiots. Please, if you wanna chat, HESITATE to nudge.

ChibiChibi has logged out.

KinmokuKakyuu: Where did the Light of Hope go?

TsukinoUsa: It's snack time..hey, you guys wanna come over to my house? We can have snacks there!

KinmokuKakyuu: That'll be great, thank you.

GoldenQueen88: Well, I'm rather hungry, and Siren ate the food in the fridge.

TsukinoUsa: Then...LET'S GO!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 will come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

LunaMoon= Luna

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TsukinoUsa: Hey LUUUNA! Are you here?

LunaMoon: Yes, yes, I'm here, Usagi-chan..

MouseyCheez: HOLY ##$! A CAT IS ONLINE!

KoolKat: Well, you know I'm here too..

MouseyCheez: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TsukinoUsa: Don't worry, Luna's not that bad!

LunaMoon: [sends out very terrifying killing emoticon]

MouseyCheez: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I wanna go!

MouseyCheez has logged out.

LunaMoon: Hehe.

GoldenQueen88 has logged in.

4everBeautiful has logged in.

LunaMoon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

TsukinoUsa: What is it, Luna?

LunaMoon: It's Galaxia and Nehelenia!!!

4everBeautiful: Wow, this kitty talks.

GoldenQueen88: Of course it does, she's the dumb cat who drowned herself in the well after the princess choked her in the story.

LunaMoon: O.O I...was strangled and willingly drowned for suicide???

4everBeautiful: And your ghost possessed the princess and she destroyed her own kingdom. You should read it!!

GoldenQueen88: Guess what?

Everybody answered at the same time: WHAT?

GoldenQueen88: I got Pokemon Platinum yesterday! And I'm fighting Cynthia now! YAY!

KoolKat: Wow, that IS a surprising thing!

TsukinoUsa: No wonder! I was looking for the original ORIGINAL, and they said someone got it already.

GoldenQueen88: WHICH IS ME!

LunaMoon: Well, what is your favourite legendary Pokemon, Galaxia?

GoldenQueen88: There are so many..Jirachi, Giratina..Dialga and Palkia, Mew and MewTwo....I can't say anymore..

LunaMoon: Who did you play as?

GoldenQueen88: Platina Berlitz. AKA Dawn in the anime.

LunaMoon: Usagi plans to play as the male character.

TsukinoUsa: LUNA!

LunaMoon: And she wants to name it Mamoru!

TsukinoUsa has kicked LunaMoon out of the chatroom.

GoldenQueen88: YAY! BEAT CYNTHIA!

4everBeautiful: Congrats! It's almost impossible to pass her!

TsukinoUsa: I want that game...

KoolKat: Well, I'll be going out to buy anchovies and fish ad tuna and sardines and...

TsukinoUsa: Just go already!

KoolKat has logged out.

KinmokuKakyuu has logged in.

GoldenQueen88: And Usagi, you should buy the game, it's not that expensive.

TsukinoUsa: I'll beg mom to buy it for me!

KinmokuKakyuu: What are you two ****** talking about?

Both: O.o

KouMaker has logged in.

KouMaker: Sorry! Princess has been affected by a lot of stuff, last week it was some lovey perfume, now it's the well...I can't type it.

GoldenQueen88: Okay....now will anyone PLEASE EXPLAIN! WHY DOES MY CHARACTER WALK THROUGH TREES?!!!

TsukinoUsa: It's a cheat.

GoldenQueen88: Oh, ok. Thanks.

KouMaker has logged off.

KinmokuKakyuu: Galaxia, will you please STOP TALKING AND SHUT THE **** UP!

GoldenQueen88: I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TYPE HERE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

TsukinoUsa: GO GO GALAXIA!

KinmokuKakyuu: SHUT UP YOU ******!

TsukinoUsa hides.

The Animamates has logged in.

MouseyCheez: Mistress, nO!

MunchingSiren: She's going into that mode!!!

CrowsRFun: Uh-oh...

GoldenQueen88: ...............

KinmokuKakyuu: What's up? Can't talk because I ****** you too much??? You cowardly *****!

GoldenQueen88: YOU SHUT THE **** UP BECAUSE I HAVE THE RIGHTS TO TALK HERE! YOU ARE JUST A LOWLY, MINOR, UNIMPORTANT STUPID, BASTARDLY ******!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!  
I AM GOLDEN QUEEN GALAXIA! AND YOU'LL BE QUIET OR I WILL MERCILESSLY KILL YOU AND DISINTEGRATE YOU TO DUST!

KinmokuKakyuu: ...sowwyyy.......

GoldenQueen88: GOOD!

MouseyCheez: Are you better now, Galaxia-sama???

GoldenQueen88: Fine, just fine! =D

The Animamates: O.o

KinmokuKakyuu: So sorry....I lost a bit of control....T_T

GoldenQueen88: I have to sleep early. I'm expected for a meeting tomorrow.

KinmokuKakyuu: Oh....alright...

GoldenQueen88 has logged out.

MouseyCheez: She doesn't like sleeping early, even if it's for a meeting!

CrowsRFun: Then I wonder what's wrong?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The real senario...in Galaxia's room...

Galaxia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE KAKYUU ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

XD I don't think this was funny at all...


End file.
